Rosario Toby
by Darkzero38
Summary: Ticci Toby has been on the run for a year since he killed his father and set fire to his home, but when someone approached him with an opportunity, he was curious enough to check it out. And hey if any of these 'Monsters' try anything he'll kill them, simple as that. Watch out Youkai, Ticci Toby is coming. Rated T for now, may be M later on.


_**Before the story starts this is an AU to Ticci Toby's story in where Slenderman really doesn't exist, so Toby is on his own.**_

 _ **No Slenderman to help him.**_

 _ **No Proxies.**_

 _ **No other Creepypasta's… Maybe on that last one, I could have other Creeps without Slenderman being in it.**_

 _ **And I know that in Canon, Ticci Toby was seventeen when he killed his father, but I changed it to fourteen so he's been on his own for a year before this story.**_

 _ **Oh and my take on Toby is how I think he is.**_

 _ **Yes he can be hyperactive due to his ADHD, I think he has it I could be wrong, but he won't be like how some of the fanfics portray him as.**_

 _ **He won't be a waffle-loving idiot that I've seen in some of the fics.**_

 _ **Alright so sit back and enjoy the story.**_

 _ **Chapter 01: The Invitation**_

 _Tick...Tick…_

A lone fifteen year old boy was by himself inside of a warehouse, occasionally twitching as his neck cracked loudly.

The most unusual thing about this boy was the fact that he had a mouthguard on as well as orange goggles while a blue hood was covering his messy brown hair. Two bloodied hatchets strapped to his pants.

His name was Tobias Erin Rogers.

He wasn't a normal teenager.

Preferring to be called Toby, he was nicknamed Ticci Toby in school due to his tourettes, people taunted him about how he couldn't control when his twitches happened.

But that wasn't the only medical issue he has.

There was also Bipolar Disorder which causes him to change moods on the fly.

One second he could be happy go-lucky and then pissed off a second later. Same with being sad and then annoyed.

He also had one that was easily overlooked half the time.

Toby can't feel pain.

You could chop off his hand right now and he wouldn't even scream, probably wouldn't even notice it until he tries to pick something up due to his extreme ADHD.

Count all of that in with the people who picked on him in school and an alcoholic abusive father and you asked why he's snapped?

Toby took out one of the hatchets and inspected it as he remembered how he drove the hatchet itself into his father's skull after so many years of abuse.

The man killed his Sister, Lyra in a car accident.

That was one of the breaking points for him.

As he ran a finger over the edge of the axe, Toby twitched, cutting the finger and he watched as blood slowly dripped from the wound, not even blinking at the small injury.

But the worst part was when his Mother, one of the only people he cared for, walked into the room right after he murdered his father and called the police on him.

In an attempt to get away, Toby set fire to the house.

Giving a sigh, Toby unhooked the mouthguard and let it drop as you could see a severe burn on his lower left cheek, it was bad enough that you could see his teeth through it.

Ever since that day he's been on the run, trying to get stay ahead of the law.

Funnily enough, people who heard his story thought it was fictional and someone even wrote about how he became a proxy to a fictional character called the Slender-Man.

And a lot of people even drew fan-art of him, which made Toby think that a lot of people are just really fucking stupid.

Although all of that made it easy to get through places, all he had to do was stay far away from his home where people know the story was true and he could get by saying he was cosplaying.

But the stories did have one thing right.

Ever since he killed his father, he got cravings.

The desire to kill and kill again.

To be a Serial Killer.

And why shouldn't he be? The only family member that truly cared for him was Lyra and she was dead.

His father abused him and his mother disowned him, he would have to see about paying her a visit when it was deemed safe for him to do so and finish the job.

No one cared for him.

In fact he was getting ready to kill someone right now.

Toby usually sticks to people who are by themselves that no one would miss, and he has become a pretty experienced murderer from everything that's happened.

Standing up as he placed his hatchets back in his pants straps, Toby left the warehouse being careful not to be seen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It didn't take long to find a person who looked like they were going to be by themselves, it was a great thing about staking out a bar where people go to pick dates up.

He just had to be patient, which is pretty hard to do when you have ADHD.

But besides the occasional twitches, he managed to get through before he looked across the street to see someone looking right at him.

The person was wearing what looked like a white nun outfit with a hood over his head and after staring at him for a few seconds, where Toby twitched in annoyance wanting to shout 'What are you looking at?' if only to have the guy look away, but that would give away his position.

But the fact remains that this person saw him, so when this person began to walk away, Toby began to follow him.

He just needed for the guy to be alone so he could drive his axe through him.

It would kill him to keep silent and he would satisfy his cravings.

Two birds… One swipe.

Seeing him go down an alley, Toby smirked.

This will be a piece of cake.

Jumping down there, using a fire escape, Toby landed in the alley only to see… Nothing?!

It was a fucking dead-end, where the hell did he go-?!  
"Hello Tobias."

Tensing as he twitched, Toby slowly turned to see that the man somehow doubled back and ended up behind him.

Now he knew he had to kill this man because whoever he was, he knew his real name.

Moving to grab his hatchets, Toby was caught off-guard when the man literally disappeared before he was suddenly in front of Toby grabbing his arm to restrain him.

Not wanting to find out what he was going to do, Toby twisted around and went for a kick only for the man to easily block it.

That was when the man shoved Toby lightly, but it sent him into the wall causing cracks to appear as he tasted iron.

Knowing that meant he was bleeding in his mouth, Toby didn't care as he immediately got back up and had his hatchets out.

"So it's true that you can't feel pain?" The man sounded intrigued.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Toby shouted annoyed by how this man knew him and was still alive as he twitched moving to slice him up, but the man practically danced and weaved his way around his strikes.

He was taunting him.

"Someone who has heard of your legend and saw some leads that proved it to be real." The man said cryptically. "You can call me the Chairman."

"I'd rather call you dead-." Toby was cut off as the man calmly knocked the hatchets out of his grasp and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"You may be a formidable killer but you are only human Tobias." The Chairman said, his choice of words causing Toby to pause.

"What are you talking about?" Toby asked no longer angry as he was curious now.

"That is something you'll have to find out for yourself if you accept." The Chairman said dropping Toby as he walked past him. "I've been keeping track of you for a month, seeing how you kill, you really despise humanity despite being human don't you?"

"Is that a trick question?" Toby asked with a humorless laugh. "Humans are a disease, always fearful of everything that they deem different. It doesn't matter if it's religion, skin tones… Even Medical Conditions."

Toby twitched again as he glared.

"I might be a monster to humans but they made me a monster. So yeah I fucking hate them!" Toby said darkly before the Chairman laughed.

"Oh you are far from being a monster." The Chairman said with a smirk.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Toby asked darkly.

The man just pulled out a leaflet confusing Toby as he let go.

The leaflet floated in the wind, towards Toby who snatched it and he looked at it in confusion.

"Youkai Academy?" Toby muttered before realizing what the man called himself. "Wait you're a Principal?"

"Chairman, it's very different." Chairman said waving a finger at Toby. "I've come to invite you to come to my school."

"Thanks but no thanks." Toby balled the paper up. "I've had my fill of school with those fucking assholes that gave me my name."

"Ah yes the famous Ticci Toby name am I right?" Chairman chuckled. "But tell me Toby, how long can you keep on the run as you are? You've kept it up for a year but soon they'll catch up to you."

"And?" Toby asked looking like he wasn't caring but underneath his goggles, you could see the apprehension in his eyes at the thought of being caught.

"Youkai Academy teaches monsters how to blend in with humanity." Chairman said as Toby frowned underneath his mouthguard at the thought of blending in. "Plus it's a boarding school so you'll have a bed, your own room and free food."

The thought of all that made Toby reconsider but he was suspicious. "You know I'm a killer… Why are you inviting me to go to a school?" He asked cautiously because there had to be a catch. "How do you know I won't just kill anyone who pisses me off?"

The Chairman smirked. "Why that's how Youkai works these days, a lot of students disappear."

Toby blinked in surprise at hearing that before he had a wide smile that would be unsettling if you could see the burn mark.

A place to stay.

Free food.

And he could kill whoever pisses him off?

Plus with how this man was saying this was a school for Monsters, maybe they'll provide more of a challenge than other humans.

Perhaps his turnaround at the idea had something to do with his Bipolar Disorder, but right now he didn't care.

"Where's the school?" Toby asked as the Chairman smirked seeing how Toby was reconsidering.

"In Japan." The Chairman said causing Toby to stiffen up.

His sister Lyra loved Japan, he could remember her saying she wanted to go there one day, so she learned Japanese.

Due to his bond with his sister, he learned it with her and they practiced it when they were little.

His Japanese may be a bit rusty at this point, but he should know enough to get by.

Toby had a sad smile as he was given an opportunity that Lyra wanted.

' _She should still be alive._ ' A voice said in the back of Toby's head before he shook it, trying not to cry.

"How do I get there?" Toby asked curiously as the man gave a smirk.

"There will be a bus that will pick you up tomorrow." The Chairman said as he turned to leave before he stopped and looked back. "Welcome to Youkai Academy Tobias."

As the man disappeared into the darkness, Toby looked at the leaflet before he walked up and grabbed his hatchets.

He never thought he would even consider going back to school.

But first things first.

'I need a victim.' Toby thought giving a small chuckle as he disappeared into the night.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **So good? Bad? Don't hold back. Tell me what you think!**_


End file.
